


Thou Shalt Not Covet

by deacertes



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, POV Outsider, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deacertes/pseuds/deacertes
Summary: A job turns complicated when their current target takes an unwelcome interest in Joe and Nicky.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova/Original Male Character(s), Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 77
Kudos: 311





	1. Chapter 1

The noise of traffic and people filtered up from the street below, along with a good amount of heat and dust. Andy sat motionless on a chair that looked like it might have been new back when Booker was a boy, with one foot propped up on a low stool even worse than the chair. Nile sat on the edge of an equally tragic bed. She had already found that a big part of her new life consisted of wait and do nothing in various shitty locations. A roach infested hotel room being the latest one.

“You know they’re gonna be all right?” Nile grimaced. She hadn’t meant that to come out sounding like a question. “I mean, they’ve got to have done this before.”

Andy’s lips briefly twitched upward. “Yes, they’ve done this before.”

Nile stood and moved closer to the window, mainly just for something to do, she had long since given up on getting any cool air from it. “So, you’re just a control freak, huh?” She grinned over at her, hoping to take the sting out of her words, and Andy’s mouth softened into something closer to a real smile.

“Perhaps."

Nile knew Andy was still struggling with her newfound mortality, namely the limitations it imposed on her, and the risks she could no longer take. This meet was a case in point. Andy normally would have made the first contact, but she was still recovering from their last job. So Nicky and Joe had been elected to go instead. It wasn't a particularly high risk job. A wealthy business man had managed to obtain some documentation, which they in turn had been asked to recover. He was perhaps not on the side of the angels, but there was nothing in the dossier Copley had given them to warrant murdering him, and stealing it from him carried its own set of risks. So they were trying another approach.

Andy was glaring at her ankle now like it had personally betrayed her. Which, in a way, Nile supposed it had. Something as simple as a bad landing on a stairwell had left Andy cursing and hobbling. By the time they had made it back to the car it was already swollen, and once they reached the safe house they had to cut off her boot. Nile had thought Andy was going to stab Joe with the knife before he had the chance.

A sound from the corridor outside the room drew their attention. Nile’s finger’s twitched around her gun, but she was already relaxing as even muffled she recognised the approaching voices. However, as Joe came into the room closely followed by Nicky, she knew instantly that something was wrong. The pair were arguing if their body language and the harsh tone was anything to go by.

Nile couldn’t hope to follow the actual conversation in rapid fire old Italian and Arabic, with what sounded like a few other languages thrown in for good measure. Andy called an end to it by sticking two fingers in her mouth and giving a sharp whistle.

“Enough! What happened?”

“That man, he. He is a-“ 

Joe started in English before he went off again in Italian, some of which Nile did recognize because she had heard him use those words before when his team was losing at soccer.

“Joe. Stop.”

Nicky’s voice was soft but firm, and brooked no further argument. Joe stared at his love; his expression way too complicated for Nile to decipher. Then he stalked into the bathroom, closing the door very pointedly behind him.

Nicky watched him go and then shut his eyes briefly, as though in pain.

“Nicky?”

Andy waited until the younger man’s gaze was on her.

“What happened?”

Nicky glanced over at Nile. She thought he looked uncomfortable, and she was about to offer to give them some space, when he started talking.

“The meeting went well. He has agreed to give us what we asked for, but with one caveat.”

“What?” Andy asked bluntly.

Nicky sighed. “Me. He wants me.”

Nile stared at him. *What. The. Hell?*

Andy was evidently of a similar mind; her voice took on that dangerous edge that was usually a forerunner to extreme violence. “Explain.”

Nicky let out a long breath through his nose and stared at the ceiling as he spoke. “I think he is a man for whom money buys most everything he wants, so he craves those things money cannot buy.”

Andy snorted, her expression twisting in disgust. “You mean another man’s lover.”

“In this case, yes.”

Nile couldn’t stay silent.

“That’s- No way. Nicky-“

She pleaded him with her eyes, but he still wouldn’t look at her.

“What were his exact terms?”

Nile felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. “Andy,” she whispered. “You can’t-“ Andy ignored her.

“He wants one night, at a place of his choosing, and in the morning I will be allowed to leave with the information.”

“You mean after he’s finished fucking you?“ Nile refused to feel guilty at the way they both flinched at her words. Dammit, they needed to stop with the craziness and focus on thinking up another plan! 

“Nile, don’t-“

Andy began, but Nile cut her off.

“You can't tell me you're actually considering this?"

She looked from one to the other. When neither denied it, Nile threw her hands up in despair. “No. Just no.” She jabbed a finger at Nicky. “You do not prostitute yourself for some fucking papers, and you-“

Nile turned on Andy.

“You do not ask him to prostitute himself.”

Andy’s jaw tightened, but she didn’t respond. Nicky however, apparently felt the need to correct her.

“Nile, no. She is not asking that.”

“So, you’re not going to do this.” Nile wanted verbal confirmation that they were shelving this shit show. Her stomach did another sickening flop when Nicky responded.

“It is my body. My choice.”

Nile shook her head. “This is wrong. You both have to see how wrong it is. Please tell me you haven’t done anything like this before?” She glanced between the two of them.

“I have not before, no,” said Nicky. 

He spoke so softly Nile could barely hear him. Although, Nile was more concerned when Andy didn’t say anything. Six thousand fucking years. God. Nile decided it was time to speak to the one person who apparently hadn’t boarded the crazy train. She went over to the bathroom door and tapped on it gently. “Joe? Joe, can I come in?” The was a pause, and then the sound of movement, and then the door opened just enough to let her slip inside.

Nile’s first thought upon entering the tiny bathroom was how was she supposed to handle this. She was still figuring out who she was, and that was before all this immortality crap got dumped on her. No way was she equipped to act as emotional support for people who had a literal millennia of mental trauma to unpack. But she also wasn’t someone who could stand by and ignore someone else’s pain, especially someone she cared deeply about. She had lived, died, and fought alongside this man, and dammit, Joe should never look this small and defeated.

“Hey.” Her soft greeting got her a tiny nod; she had no idea how to follow that up, but it seemed Joe was ready to talk.

“He’s going to do it.”

Joe’s voice held a faint tremor and to Nile’s horror his eyes glistened with what she realised were tears.

“He is going to give himself to that… that…” Joe broke off shaking his head.

Nile found herself moving forward before she could think about it. She settled next to Joe on the edge of the bath. “So, tell him not to.”

Joe smiled, but there was no humour to it. “He is mine to love. But Nicky is not mine to command.” 

“That’s not what I meant,” she said. “Just tell him how crazy this is. How you can’t stand the idea of it. He loves you. He won’t want to hurt you.”

Joe rubbed a hand over his face. “We have hurt each other many times. And in many ways.”

Nile frowned. “But not like this? I mean, you haven’t…” She faltered. Had they ever cheated on one another? It seemed unthinkable, watching them together, but they had been together for centuries, there was a lot of scope there for screwing up. She realised Joe was still waiting for her to finish and she felt her face heat up. “I just mean, have either of you ever even been with anyone else, or has it always just been the two of you? Sorry, God, ignore me. It’s none of my business-”

Thankfully, Joe interrupted her mortified rambling. “I have had other lovers, but there has been no one for me since I found Nicky.”

She watched as his expression turned soft.

“And my Nicky has known no other but me.”

“Wow.” That was some A-grade level commitment there. It also made their current situation even more messed up. How could a man who had only ever had one lover his entire adult life, a life that had spanned centuries, even contemplate sleeping with someone else. Fuck Copley for giving them this job, fuck Andy for accepting it, and fuck Nicky for the poorly repressed Catholic guilt that made him set on martyring himself every goddamn time they came up against some kind of terrible shit. 

Joe had apparently guessed her thoughts from her expressions. “Nicky believes that we were made this way for a reason. Even before you showed us Copley’s wall, he believed that we have a duty to those who need us. We all feel that, but for Nicky it is a devotion that goes beyond what is good for him sometimes.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Nile felt the hot prickle of tears in her eyes. She blinked to force them away.

“This is really going to fuck him up, isn’t it?” She could already see what it was doing to Joe. He had no answer for her. A gentle tap on the door made them both look up.

“Joe?”

“You want me to let him in?” Nile asked.

Joe scrubbed a hand roughly across his face, then nodded. Nile opened the door; her gaze was conflicted as she greeted the man on the other side.

“Thank you, Nile,” said Nicky, softly.

Not trusting herself to speak, Nile just gave a terse nod of acknowledgement and slipped out to let the two men have their privacy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed the tags, because I am honestly not sure what is happening with this story. Nicky appears to have decided he is going to be a lot more in control of this situation than I had originally planned. No one is more confused than me, believe me. If any one thinks it needs more tags, please let me know.

Nicky hovered uncertainly once he had stepped over the threshold. Joe made a rough sound and stood to pull Nicky into his arms. As always, his love nestled against him like a missing piece. Joe made another low anguished noise, although this one he tried to muffle in the folds of Nicky’s shirt. Nicky responded with a heavy sigh. 

“Joe-“ 

Joe drew back slightly, the better to look his lover in the face. “Do not ask me to be all right with his, habibi. I cannot-“ He shook his head, the rest of his words clogged in his throat. Nicky looked upset at this. 

“I would never ask that of you.”

Joe eyed him in disbelief.

"Yet you want that I should stand aside and let you go to this man without protest?” 

Nicky stiffened.

“That is not my wish, but we have tried everything else, Joe. You know this. There is no other option.” 

“No other option?”

Joe echoed the words back at him, his voice weighted with disbelief.

“This is not an option. This is torture.”

This time it was Nicky’s arms that tightened around him. “I am yours. I am always yours. This man can take me, but I remain yours. Unless…” 

“There is no unless,” said Joe, fiercely. “Never think that my heart will waver. I would sooner cut it out and throw it away.” 

“You like being the only man to have known me,” Nicky stated. Quiet, but unflinching in his honesty. 

Joe cast his gaze down toward their feet.

“To my eternal shame and detestable pride, yes. I confess it pleased me once that no other had touched you.”

He looked up again.

“But that was a thousand lifetimes ago. We were not the same men then.” 

Nicky’s expression softened.

“We were young and foolish.” 

“And now we are old and wise?” Joe teased back, though his gaze was somewhat watery. 

“Wiser,” Nicky amended. “There is still much for us to learn.” 

Joe touched his forehead to Nicky’s.

“Another thousand lifetimes with you would not be enough, habibi.”

They kissed softly, but with the banked heat that always resided between them. 

“I need you to be strong for me,” Nicky whispered. “I am selfish, my love, but I do not think I can do this alone.” 

Joe drew in a shaky breath and exhaled slowly.

“You are the least selfish man I have ever known, and I am yours however you need me. Whatever you need of me. Now and for always.” 

“Thank you.” 

“What does Andy have to say?” 

Nicky shrugged awkwardly.

“That it is my choice.” 

Joe’s smile was wry.

“Six thousand years of wisdom, eh?” 

One corner of Nicky’s mouth twitched, but then his expression turned sombre.

“She is unhappy. I think she would like to kill him.” 

“She can get in line,” said Joe, tersely. 

Nicky frowned. “I do not need that kind of strength from either of you.” 

“Forgive me, my love.” 

Joe placed a quick apologetic kiss on Nicky’s lips.

"I know this man will be dead before he understands that he is in danger, if you so wish it.” 

Nicky looked slightly mollified. Then he sighed.

“We cannot kill him. He has to wire us the information.” 

“We could kill him after?” 

Nicky shook his head.

“He is not an evil man.” 

“He is forcing you into his bed!” 

“I think he is lonely.” 

“What!?”

Joe dropped his arms and took a step back.

“Joe, listen to me. I was watching him while you spoke. He craves what money cannot give him. Love, companionship.” 

Joe scoffed, and Nicky’s eyes narrowed in anger.

“You do not think that perhaps a millennia of watching others has given me some insight? There was no cruelty in his gaze, only longing. And his eyes lingered on us both. I think he only chose me because he believed me to be the more… tractable.” 

“Hah,” said Joe. “How little he knows.” 

“Joe, be reasonable.” 

“Be reasonable, he says. You ask me to find compassion in my heart for the man who would force himself upon others?” 

“Perhaps there is a way to help him and get the information.” 

Joe threw up his hands.

“No. No. I cannot have this conversation.”

He pushed past Nicky and went back into the main room, where Nile and Andy were still waiting.

“My beloved is a bleeding heart, who I love beyond worldly measure, but believe me when I say that he has lost his mind!”

His voice rose as he directed the last part at Nicky, who had followed him out of the bathroom. 

“I have not lost my mind.”

“He wants to help this man!” 

“Joe, lower your voice,” Andy warned. 

“What man?” Nile asked simultaneously. 

“What man? What man, she asks? Only the same man who would force my beloved to lay with him.” 

That bombshell was met with an incredulous “What?” from Nile and the equivalent of a surprised look from Andy. 

“Nicky-“ 

“Do not ‘Nicky’ me,” the man in question snapped. He glared at Joe. “And do not call me a bleeding heart.” 

Joe had the good sense to look admonished. 

“What I said is the man is stupid and used to getting his own way, but he is not acting with malice.” 

“You said he was lonely!” Joe fired back. 

“Um, he is literally blackmailing you into having sex with him,” Nile pointed out. 

“Because no one has ever told him no and shown him that there are other ways.” 

Joe looked very badly like he wanted to hit something. Andy looked like she was trying not to laugh. Nile honestly didn’t know whether to laugh, cry, or throw up. “So, what? Now you want to help this guy?” she asked. 

“Yes, by fucking him apparently!” 

Oh boy. Nile took a step closer to Andy and further away from Nicky and Joe, suddenly very glad that both their swords were safely stowed away. 

“I think you both need to cool down,” said Andy. She then turned to Nicky. “When does he want to meet with you again?” 

Joe walked over to stare out of the window. Although, Nile doubted he was taking in anything of the view of the street below. 

Nicky glanced after him with a frown and then returned his attention to Andy. “I have to call him by midday tomorrow with my answer.” 

He lifted his chin, probably the crusader equivalent of parade rest, Nile thought sourly. 

“I will be telling him that I accept his invitation. You can tell Copley we will have the information for him on Thursday.” 

Andy nodded. 

Nile didn’t know who she wanted to smack more, but she ultimately didn’t say anything. Honestly, she wasn’t sure what else she could say at this point. They were all idiots. 

Andy’s sharp eyes then did a circuit of the room and settled on her. “Come on, we’re picking up lunch.” 

“Is that a good idea?” Nile asked, her own gaze pin-balling back and forth between Joe and Nicky. 

Andy just smiled, sphinx like, and grabbed her jacket, limping slightly as she walked toward the door. “No blood in the hotel room, boys,” she cautioned as she left.

Nile trailed after her, and Nicky went to stand by Joe.

“I meant what I said, I need your support.” 

“How? How do you want me to support you?”

Joe’s voice sounded angry, but his expression was hurt.

“Do you ask for my blessing?”

“No, Joe. Cristo.” 

“Then what?” 

“This man thinks he can buy me. He cannot. He thinks he has power over us. We need to show him that what he can buy is meaningless when set against what you and I have.” 

Joe’s gaze sharpened and turned thoughtful.

“You want to turn him into a good man with the power of love?” he asked, incredulously. 

“I want to show him the difference between fucking and making love,” Nicky corrected. “And then I want to use that to turn him into a good man.” 

“It’s more likely to turn him into an insanely jealous one.” 

Nicky shook his head. “I read all of Copley’s research. This man could be so much better than he is.” 

“You can’t save everyone, habibi.” 

“We do what we can.” 

“You should not have to barter your body to save a man’s soul.” Joe regretted his choice of words even as he said them. Glass green eyes regarded him with equanimity. 

“What worth is my body against the weight of a man’s soul?” 

Joe curled his fingers around the nape of Nicky’s neck and gently tugged him close.

“This world does not deserve you.” 

Nicky stayed silent and simply allowed his lover to hold him.


	3. Chapter 3

They made lists. Nicky’s idea when the discussion got heated. They both sat on the bed, Joe against the footboard, Nicky propped up against the pillows, legs stretched out, side by side. Joe watched as his love compared what they had written, occasionally pausing to make notes with a stubby pencil. 

“Joe, what is-? I can’t make this out?” Nicky turned the paper around to show him. “I can’t read this. Rimming, is that a yes or a no?”

Joe pulled a face and made a seesawing motion with his hand. Nicky muttered something about ‘not helpful’ and scribbled a note next to Joe’s commentary. Joe continued to sit and watch, and Nicky’s gaze flitted up from the paper to Joe. Eventually he paused and let out a sigh.

“What is wrong?” 

Joe’s smile was bittersweet. “I was just wondering what happened to that innocent boy who almost drowned when he caught his first glimpse of a woman’s breast.” 

Setting down pencil and paper, Nicky ticked off the points on his fingers.

“One, I was very much not a boy. Two, I most definitely did not nearly drown, and three, that breast belonged to Andy.” Scowling, he turned his attention back to his previous task, but not before muttering, “and it was not the first.” 

Joe bumped Nicky’s ankle gently with his boot. “I do not think your wet nurse counts, amore.” 

Nicky’s answering look would have blistered paint, but after making a few additional notations, he set the lists down and gave Joe his full attention. “It is true, I was perhaps more sheltered from the world, and my education was selective. But now I have lived in the world almost as long as you.” 

“Yes,” Joe murmured, “a long time.” 

“A very long time,” Nicky agreed. He scooted down the bed to sit closer to Joe, drawing up his knees. “I know you are unhappy about this, Joe. But I think perhaps it is more than just the thought of this man touching me, yes?” 

Force once Joe cursed his lover’s perceptive nature. “Is that not enough?” Nicky just looked at him, and Joe sighed. “As you say, it has been a long time.” Joe watched as Nicky’s confusion turn to incredulity. 

“And so, you think I am what? Bored? Curious?” 

“I don’t know.” Joe reached for Nicky’s hand, linking their fingers. “Sometimes I feel selfish.” 

Nicky looked nonplussed. “Selfish?” 

Joe shrugged awkwardly. “I took other lovers to my bed before you.” 

“I know. It never mattered to me.” Nicky’s mouth curled up in that sly smile that Joe loved. “I think perhaps it was a good thing that one of us knew what they were doing.” 

“But you have never had anyone else,” said Joe. 

“I have never wanted anyone else,” corrected Nicky. “I still don’t. Even if we both live another thousand years, or if we live as long as Andy, I will still never want anyone else.” 

Joe realised he was being foolish. There had been opportunities for Nicky to take a lover in the years they had been together; Nicky never had because Nicky had chosen him. “Forgive me, habibi.” 

“Always.” 

“I am an idiot.” 

“And I still love you.” 

Joe nodded toward the paper left at the other end of the bed. “Is it done?” 

“Yes,” said Nicky. He carefully freed his fingers and came closer still, sitting astride Joe's thighs. Joe’s hands instinctively moved up to cradle his hips. Nicky leaned down for a kiss, and Joe hummed happily.

“How long do you think until Andy and Nile get back?” 

“Probably not long enough.” 

Nicky kissed him again, tongue pushing against Joe's.

“You are a tease,” Joe gasped when they broke apart for air. 

“Not a tease. I always deliver on my promises.” 

“You do, habibi. You do.”

Joe accepted another kiss. This time Nicky stayed close when they paused for breath, and Joe felt the next words as much as heard them. 

“Now that you know I am not about to leave you for another. Tell me your thoughts.” 

Joe took a measured breath, soft puffs of air from his lover’s lips mingling with his own.

“I confess I do not know if this man’s soul is worth saving, or if it can be saved in this way. But I trust your heart, and your judgement. If you believe it can be done, we will try.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Nicky said quietly. 

Joe thought about that. “I do not believe that it will. What we share cannot be tainted by another’s gaze.” 

“Will you be angry if I say that I am curious?” 

“About-?” Joe asked, cautiously. 

“What it will be like to have someone else watch us. To know that they are watching. To invite them to touch. It will be very intimate, I think.” 

“It might be interesting,” Joe conceded. Then he slid a hand under Nicky’s shirt and they were kissing again. 

**************

When Nile and Andy eventually returned the shower was running. There was also a shirt carelessly thrown over Andy’s chair and another one on the bed. They had to step over Joe’s pants just inside the door. Nicky’s were on the floor near the window.

Nile scrunched up her face. “I guess they made up?” 

Andy smirked. “We should probably go and get a coffee.” She stepped back out into the corridor. 

“What? But we just got back. Andy? Andy?” 

There was a thud and a groan, loud enough to be heard over the sound of running water. 

“Yeah, coffee sounds good,” agreed Nile, hastily. 

******************************** 

Nicky phoned mid-morning the following day and persuaded their target to meet up for brunch. He seemed only too delighted to have Nicky all to himself. 

“So, am I to take it you agree to my proposition?” 

Nicky smiled, it was all teeth and no humour, but the man seemed charmed by it nonetheless. “With a proviso.” 

“Oh?” 

“I have an alternative offer.” 

“Hmm, I’m listening.” 

“You can fuck me,” said Nicky, flatly. “But that is all you will get from me. Just a fuck.” 

“Or?” 

“Or, you can join my love and I, with some limitations.” 

“I am not a man who likes to be set limits.” 

Nicky sipped his coffee. 

“But I confess to being intrigued by your offer.” 

Nicky set his cup down in its saucer. “The offer is this. We will make love. You will observe. You may touch, but not participate, unless it is at our bequest.” 

“That all sounds very frustrating.” 

“Does it?” 

The man smiled and shook his head. “I think you are an incubus.”

Nicky looked at him from under his lashes. “I think you will find I am very much a man.” 

“Perhaps.” He sat back and regarded Nicky for a moment. “Very well, I accept. But I will only hand over what you ask of me if I am satisfied at the end.” 

“That seems fair.” 

“Does your lover know that you are brokering this deal?” 

“Do you really think I would be here if he didn’t?” 

Armed with an address, Nicky made his way through the café to Joe, who was waiting in the street outside. 

“Okay?” 

“He accepted our proposition.” 

Joe scoffed. “Of course he did. What man would turn you from his bed.” 

Nicky eyed him fondly. “I am not sure that the rest of the world sees me as you do, amore.” 

“Then the rest of the world is blind,” said Joe, stealing a kiss before they walked off together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested, I will be writing the incident where Nicky almost drowned ;)


	4. Chapter 4

The villa was nestled in the hills, overlooking the ocean. A stereotypical rich man’s retreat, but it was no less beautiful for it. They were buzzed in at the gate and from there they followed the long gravel drive that wound its way up to the house. Their host came down the stone steps to greet them. 

He led them through the cool interior of the villa out onto a sunlit balcony, where drinks were waiting for them. 

“So, how exactly do we proceed, gentlemen?”

Joe accepted a glass with a brittle smile. “How do you want it to?” 

“I am only to be an observer?”

“Not exactly,” said Nicky, cautiously sipping his own drink. 

Their host arched an elegant brow. ”No?”

“You may place demands upon us,” said Joe. “We of course, reserve the right to refuse them. And there are things that we will not do.”

“And those are?”

“We will not harm one another. Do not ask us to. We will not humiliate one another. Again, do not ask.”

“That seems fair. By hurt-?” He drew the question out.

“No blood. Nothing that will leave a lasting mark.”

“Of course.”

“And humiliation?” He spread his hands appeasingly. “Please understand, I ask only for clarification.”

“If you ask me to hold Nicky by his hair and fuck his throat, that is fine. If you ask me to call him a slut for liking it, then we will have a problem.”

“I understand.” Their host set down his empty glass. “Would either of you like to freshen up before we begin?”

“Thank you, but that will not be necessary.”

Joe threw a concerned glance at his lover. Nicky’s accent had thickened as it so often did whenever he was tense or nervous. They had agreed on a prearranged signal if either of them needed to end this at any point. With no sign of it, Joe trailed after them as they re-entered the villa. 

He was uneasy, and the worst of it was not knowing if it was because of what they were about to do, or because he had just realised how much he wanted to.

The bedroom was situated at the back of the house. It was brightly lit from an open French window. Gauzy white drapes fluttered gently in the breeze. The whole room was white – whitewashed walls, painted stone flags, pale ash wooden furniture. It was dominated by an enormous bed, decked out in deceptively simple, crisp cotton bedding. Nicky stood in front of it looking lost. 

Joe sidestepped their host to take his hand, threading their fingers together in wordless reassurance.

Their host walked over to a chair that had been positioned to provide him with a view of the bed. 

“Should I remain clothed?” 

“That’s up to you,” said Joe.

“Then I will for now.”

“How would you like us to start?” asked Nicky, without turning around.

“I am to direct you both?” 

“As per our agreement,” said Joe.

“Then I would like you to undress one another, slowly. Give me a show, gentlemen.”

Joe gently steered Nicky so they stood sideways on to their host. “Va bene?” (All right?)

“Si.” (Yes.)

Joe pushed Nicky’s hair back. It had grown in the months since they had broken out of the lab, and it hadn’t escaped his notice that his lover used it to hide his face when he so chose. “Bellissimo.” The softly worded compliment had the desired effect when Nicky turned a delightful shade of pink. Joe never ceased to marvel that at nine hundred years and counting, his lover could still blush like that. He stole a quick kiss before turning his attention to the buttons on Nicky’s shirt. 

Nicky mirrored his actions, but Joe still finished first. He slid both hands inside the opened garment, stroking the smooth warm skin; Nicky’s breathing grew erratic. Joe let a hand fall lower. His knuckles brushed lightly over the front of Nicky’s pants and Nicky jerked back like he had been stung.

Joe’s eyes widened. “So close, already, habibi?” 

Nicky dropped his chin, so the curtain of his hair fell back over his face. 

“Do not hide. Not from me. Never from me,” Joe pleaded. 

Green eyes met his, the pupils blown wide. 

“Non prendermi in giro, Joe.” (Don’t tease me, Joe.)

“Forgive me, my love. I did not mean to be cruel. Should I take the edge off?”

“Si.” 

A hand on his shoulder guided Joe gently down onto his knees.

“Wait!”

Joe turned an irritated gaze on their host.

“I had hoped the evening’s entertainment would last a little longer.”

Joe watched his lover’s lip curled in annoyance. “Don’t worry. It will.”

“Really?”

Joe ignored the man’s doubtful tone. He knew that if blew Nicky now, he would be hard again within the hour. He ran his hands up his lover’s thighs and cupped twin handfuls of that delectable arse. He used it to bring Nicky close enough to nuzzle.

“Joe, per favore.”

Joe’s hands were less than steady as he unfastened Nicky’s pants. 

Nicky impatiently pushed them away and took his cock out himself, feeding it into Joe’s mouth. 

Joe made a happy wordless sound, losing himself a little in the familiar feel and taste. 

“Is it good?” A voice called out from the chair.

“Si. Yes, very.” 

Nicky had evidently managed to remember that their host didn’t speak Italian.

“Slower.”

Nicky looked endearingly confused. He shivered when Joe eased off to tongue at his slit.

“Go slowly.” Their host repeated, a touch of warning in his voice.

Joe rolled his eyes. Nicky responded with a quirk of his lips. He swore when Joe drew off completely to lap at the head of his cock. 

“Hold onto my hair, habibi.”

Nicky did as he was told, clutching the thick black curls convulsively whenever Joe moved his tongue just so. 

For his part, Joe tried to follow their host’s demands. Whenever he felt Nicky was getting too close, he eased off. Which earned him a frustrated groan, and murmured approval. 

Joe was torn. This was an act he loved, but should he feel more troubled about doing it in front of an audience? Instead he felt an illicit thrill at being directed in this way. He was told when to draw back, and when to take more. It was oddly freeing. Joe felt both powerful and powerless. 

Nicky gave up control to them both. 

“Devo venire.” 

“English. Speak English.” Their host snapped.

“Please. I need to come.”

“No”

Nicky whined.

Joe pulled off with an audible pop. 

“Come. Sit, amore.” Joe guided Nicky to the bed and sat him down. He unlaced his boots and slid off his pants and underwear. Nicky watched him with glazed eyes, his face flushed and his mouth lax. He cried out when Joe put his mouth back on him, and it then became a battle to keep him still.

“Please… please.”

“If you want to come, you ask me.” There was the scrape of a chair as the man got to his feet. “I said, ask me.”

Nicky blinked and stared ahead unseeingly 

“Che cosa?” (What?)

“Use English. Ask for permission.”

“Please,” Nicky whispered. “Can I please.”

“No.” 

The next words were for Joe. 

“Stop.”

Joe felt as dazed as Nicky, but he drew back. Nicky mewled and reached out blindly. Joe caught his flailing hand and placed a fervent kiss on the damp palm.

“Habibi.”

Nicky was flushed and panting, his shirt ruched up with one dark pink nipple on display. Joe didn’t want to take his eyes off him, but the man’s shoes on the stone flags warned of his approach.

“I want to touch him.”

Joe had to choke back the instant rebuttal. Nicky’s fingers squeezed his lightly and he received an almost imperceptible nod. Joe had to wet his lips before he could speak. “All right.”

The man sat down on the bed. If he was aroused he gave little outward indication, and his hand was steady when he reached for Nicky’s cock. Fingers that were free of sword callouses took the place of Joe’s, a soft thumb teasing the wet slit, spreading precum around the head. 

Nicky’s hips bucked helplessly, and the man’s other hand immediately pressed down on his belly.

“Be still,” he scolded.

“Let me help,” Joe offered.

The man regarded him for a moment and then nodded. 

“Secure his arms.”

Joe went to get up on the bed. 

“Remove your boots first.”

Joe removed his boots with rough haste and scrambled up onto the bed. Nicky made it clear that he wasn’t completely out of it when he brought his arms up and crossed them at the wrist, allowing Joe to pin them to the sheets. Joe stared at his lover’s upturned face. A dark flush had crept up from Nicky’s throat to stain his cheeks, his hair was in total disarray and the eyes that met Joe’s held only a thin ring of green, the rest was completely swallowed by pupil. 

Joe felt the need to kiss him like a physical ache. 

Nicky’s eyelids fluttered shut and he drew his bottom lip between his teeth as the man slowly jerked him off. 

If nothing else, it was clear that the man knew what he was doing. Nicky babbled pleas and praise in old Italian and Arabic. Joe translated to avoid rousing the man’s ire. 

“You are so good to him. He loves this. He begs you to let him come.”

“Soon.”

Joe was gratified that the man’s voice sounded a little less polished. Not as unaffected as he looked then.

“He is very close,” Joe warned. 

Their host made a noncommittal noise. “Tell him he cannot come yet.”

Joe stared.

“Tell him.”

“Habibi?” Joe had to repeat the word twice before Nicky registered his voice. “Do not come.” Nicky responded with a slow blink. Joe said it again in Arabic. This time he knew he had been understood when Nicky’s face crumpled.

“Please. He needs to come,” said Joe, harshly.

Their host responded by releasing Nicky’s cock altogether. 

Nicky instantly tried to yank his hands free of Joe’s grip to reach for himself. Joe snarled something that thankfully their host couldn’t translate and let go. He pushed Nicky’s hand further down so he could curl over his lover and take him back into his mouth.

Bittersweet fluid flooded his mouth. He swallowed over and over, only stopping when Nicky batted weakly at his cheek. Joe could still taste Nicky when he sat up; the lingering warmth lodged deep in his throat. 

Nicky looked wrecked.

Joe was suddenly aware that he was painfully hard.

“If I allow him to suck you off. Can you come again?”

Joe nodded mutely; his hands were already working to free himself. He kicked off his pants and his underwear.

“Please remove your shirts as well.”

Joe impatiently pulled off his shirt. He undressed Nicky with more care.

“Straddle him.” 

Joe had barely risen to his knees when Nicky twisted over onto all fours and took him into his mouth. Joe hissed and grabbed at his shoulders for balance.

“Eager for it, isn’t he.” 

Fortunately, their host sounded more amused than annoyed. 

Joe carded his fingers through soft strands of hair as he murmured encouragement. He came with a quiet grunt, his fingers pressed under Nicky’s jaw to feel as he swallowed. When eventually he grew too sensitive, he tugged lightly on the long strands. “Enough. Please, habibi.”

Nicky released him and lay down onto the bed, looking all too pleased with himself.

Joe spared his lover a tender smile before turning his attention to their host.

“Moderately satisfying.”

Joe’s smile thinned. He watched warily as the man reached out to stroke Nicky’s side. He could sense Nicky repress an automatic flinch.

“Will you need very long to recover?”

Joe shook his head.

“Good, because I was rather hoping for more.”

Joe shared a glance with his lover. It looked like they were in for a long evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Malthe wondered if he should offer his new companions another chance to freshen up or perhaps send for some refreshments. He took pride in being an attentive host but wasn’t quite sure of the proper etiquette on this occasion. He was used to being a more active participant in the threesomes that he engaged in. Still, he couldn’t deny that it was enjoyable, directing these men, watching them give themselves over to pleasure. 

He congratulated himself on his decision to keep the documents. Most would have deemed them worthless and destroyed them. But his decision had ultimately paid dividends. 

He was confident that he could have named an obscene figure and received it, but he found he was less interested in the idea of money and more fascinated by the two men who had brought him the offer. 

Both were unfairly attractive, the way the shirt had stretched over the chest of the dark haired one had been terribly distracting. But the young Italian had seemed the more amenable of the pair, and he had the additional bonus of those startling sea-coloured eyes. 

Malthe was no stranger to seducing lovely young things into his bed, so he had proposed what he felt was a perfectly satisfying trade-off - a night of passion for the papers. 

He had made the offer with a clear conscience. After all, these men had elected not to conceal their involvement with one another, presumably because they had felt it was in their interest to establish a commonality; he had personally never hidden his preference for male lovers. 

The anger of the bearded gentleman had surprised him, and he was grateful that his own language skills didn’t stretch beyond English and a smattering of schoolboy French. He was almost certain it wasn’t in his interest to know what was being said. Thankfully, the floppy haired Italian took control of the situation, calming his irate companion, and promising to consider his proposal.

Despite these parting words, Malthe had thought that would be the end of it. The other man’s anger seemed to rule out the prospect of a night between the sheets with his soft-spoken friend, and while it was disappointing, Malthe was never one to waste time languishing over such things. 

When the call came the following day, he had expected to be met with a polite refusal. He was only too delighted therefore when the young man proposed that they meet up again.

Nicolo – ‘please, call me Nicky’ – proved to be a rather charming brunch companion and Malthe had found himself agreeing to their compromise.

It was proving to be a fortuitous decision. 

As neither of the men seemed in a hurry to move onto the next part of the evening, Malthe slipped off his shoes and got more comfortable on the bed. The Italian’s musculature was less defined than that of his companion. Nevertheless, he was pleasingly broad shouldered, and that slender waist just cried out to be petted. Malthe certainly wasn’t going to deny himself. 

He let his hand slip a little lower, down to the hollow of hip and thigh. The action elicited a breathy sigh and Nicky angled his body to give better access. Malthe saw that his cock was semi-hard again and he met the man’s heavy-lidded gaze with a sly smile. 

“It seems that your friend was not boasting of your talents after all.”

The smile he received was a pale imitation of the one Nicky turned on Joe when he tilted his head to look at him. 

Joe stared back like Nicky was the only other person in the room. 

Malthe gave Nicky’s cock a gentle tug to reclaim his attention.

“What would you like us to do next?” 

“I can choose anything?”

“You can ask us,” Joe corrected.

It didn’t require very much thought. Malthe knew what he wanted to see.

“Then I would very much like to watch you fuck him.”

Joe regarded him silently for a moment and then looked at Nicky. Whatever he saw there must have reassured him as he nodded and sat back on his haunches. He reached down to lazily stroke his own cock, which, like his friend’s, was getting hard again.

“There are supplies in the bedside drawer.” 

There was a very pleasing stretch of muscle as Joe reached for it. 

Malthe’s longed to touch, but something about this man made him a little afraid to do so. However, he decided to take a gamble with his next request. 

“May I prepare him?”

This time it was Nicky who answered.

“Please.”

Malthe took the slick from Joe and motioned for them both to move further up the bed. He removed his cuff links and rolled up his sleeves. 

Joe positioned a pillow under Nicky’s hips and then settled beside him. 

Malthe watched as the two men linked hands. He let his own slick fingers trail down loosely open thighs, transforming golden hairs into dark whorls. Nicky’s breathing sped up when he reached his goal and his thumb brushed the tight pucker.

“How much do you need?” 

“Solo un po.”

Joe translated and added a warning.

“He doesn’t need much. But do not hurt him.”

Malthe was offended by the implication. 

“I would sooner destroy a priceless work of art,” he murmured, as he carefully eased a finger inside. The young man was tight and hot, and he had to pause to collect himself. He pressed in deeper and curled his finger.

Nicky groaned and the muscles in his belly and thighs drew taut.

Malthe slid in a second finger to nestle snugly alongside the first, and he began to work to loosen the tight ring, pausing only to reapply a little more of the slick. 

When Nicky began to shift restlessly and rock his hips, Malthe took his fingers out.

“You are ready?”

“Si, si. Yes. Please.”

Malthe moved aside.

Joe slicked up his own fingers and took a moment to gauge Nicky’s readiness for himself. Satisfied, he withdrew them and waved his hand up and down Nicky’s body.

“Like this?” 

He directed the question at Malthe.

“Yes, I want to be able to see your faces.”

Joe’s answering grunt could either have been an agreement or a dismissal. 

Malthe chose not to take offence and sat back to watch the show. It was clear that these men knew each other’s bodies, there was no hesitation, no awkward fumbling. Joe settled Nicky’s legs over his arms and entered him with what looked like careless haste. 

Nicky’s eyelids fluttered shut.

“All right?”

Joe’s voice was soft, meant for Nicky alone.

Nicky nodded and breathed out slowly. He re-opened his eyes and locked gazes with Joe.

Even though that look wasn’t directed at him, Malthe felt his cock grow uncomfortably hard in his pants.

In a contrast to the way he had entered his lover, Joe now set a torturously slow pace. A deep flush flooded Nicky’s cheeks, it moved rapidly down his throat and over his chest. His hips rolled upward to meet Joe’s thrusts and he let out loud breathy moans that were interspersed with the odd word.

Frustratingly, Malthe couldn’t understand any of them.

“What is he saying?”

Joe’s forehead crinkled. Although, Malthe couldn’t imagine what the man had to be annoyed about, not with the young Italian writhing and moaning on his cock like that.

“He says it’s good. That it feels good. He says not to stop.”

Malthe agreed. Watching them together was the most gloriously erotic thing he had ever witnessed, but what was wholly unexpected was how he couldn’t stand to look away from their faces. The way they looked at one another had him grappling for some semblance of control. 

“I want to touch you both,” he blurted out. 

Joe responded with a jerky nod.

Malthe groaned with relief. He knelt up and reached for Joe first; as he ran a hand down the man’s back, he felt the muscles jump under his fingers. He grew daring and let his hand cup a buttock as it flexed.

Then he turned his attention to Nicky. He stroked quivering thighs and the gentle curve of the young man’s belly, before he moved his hand up to torment the closest nipple, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. 

Nicky hissed, but as neither man chided him for the action, he stretched over and repeated it on the nipple’s neglected twin. This produced a stream of indecipherable but desperate sounding words.

Joe translated.

“He asks that you touch his cock. Please.”

The courtesy sounded like an afterthought. But Malthe was feeling generous. Besides, he really did want to see the young man come. He dug around for the discarded slick and having found it applied it generously to his fingers. The choked noise the young man made when he wrapped them around his cock was really quite rewarding.

Malthe didn’t consider himself a cruel man, but he did like to tease, and he didn’t move his hand for a moment, enjoying the feel of Nicky thrusting up helplessly into his slippery grip. 

“Don’t.”

One word, softly spoken, but Malthe heard the warning implicit in it. He acknowledged his faux pas with a head tilt to Joe, and then found a rhythm that quickly had Nicky writhing and gasping. 

Those incredible eyes widened after a very short time and he came with an almost shocked cry.

Trying to make up for his earlier lack of consideration, Malthe milked him through his orgasm. Quite how Joe hadn’t come yet was a complete mystery, as the sight of Nicky splayed out wantonly on the tangled sheets had Malthe desperately reaching for his own cock with clumsy fingers.

“Wait.”

Later, Malthe would be embarrassed at the way he whined at Joe’s growled command. But now it was almost a reflex to obey it.

Joe thrust into Nicky’s body three more times before he shuddered through his own release. He was only just able to stop himself from collapsing onto his lover afterwards. He eased out and rolled over to the side, still breathing hard.

Malthe pushed his pants down past his hips and took out his cock. He scarcely recognized his own voice when he spoke. 

“Please.”

Dark eyes pinned him in place, but thankfully only for a moment. 

“My mouth?”

Malthe blinked stupidly. He had gotten used to Nicky babbling in tongues, it was almost a shock to understand him again. Although he wasn’t altogether sure that he had.

“What?”

On anyone else, Malthe would have called that expression indulgent.

“Would you like to come in my mouth?”

“Yes?” 

He hadn’t meant to sound so hesitant. But honestly, was that supposed to be a question.

Nicky was still flushed and slightly uncoordinated, so Joe helped him get into position. He stared at Malthe’s cock for an agonizing second or two before taking it between his lips.

Malthe was grateful that his entire body seemed to go offline as it was the only thing that stopped him from coming like a teenager. He stared as that sinfully beautiful mouth closed around his cock, encasing it in tight, wet heat, that saw him go from hard to painfully so in seconds. 

Nicky gazed up through the dark sweep of his lashes.

Malthe barely managing to grasp a naked shoulder to stop his legs from collapsing under him as he came harder than he ever had in his life. 

Strong hands eased him gently back onto the bed afterwards. He lay, gasping in what he knew had to be a very unattractive manner, but he was hardly in any position to help himself. 

When the blood finally stopped pounding in his ears, a face with a dark beard came into focus above him.

“All right?”

Malthe found himself unable to do more than nod like one of those ridiculous mechanical dogs. He would be terribly embarrassed by all this later of that he was quite sure. For now, he shut his eyes.

There was a soft chuckle from somewhere overhead. “Yeah, you’re all right.”

Malthe let himself drift. It was probably unwise. After all, he didn’t know these men. He certainly shouldn’t trust them. But the bed was soft, the gentle breeze soothing, and he was soon lulled to sleep by the gentle murmur of their voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long to get this chapter out. A combination of real life stuff and anxiety over posting this, it feels like a very long time since I wrote any sex scenes, I got all hung up on it. 
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long since I finally know where this story is heading. Also, I found myself getting oddly fond of my OC, which I certainly didn't intend to do back when I first started this story.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments (I will answer them all!) It's very much appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> The ratings on this may change. Please be aware this is a fill for a prompt on the kink meme that asked for Nicky to be coerced into sleeping with another man to obtain information. However, I am still very much in the planning stage, I will adjust the ratings accordingly. Huge thanks to IshoMoogoo for beta reading this!


End file.
